


Discovering Domesticity

by assguardian



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assguardian/pseuds/assguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy adopt a newly orphaned little girl. Each chapter will be pretty short and more like excerpts from a larger story I doubt I'll write. The drabbles range from G to M so before each chapter I'll specify the rating.</p><p>WARNING: There are spoilers for Children's Crusade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Add One and That Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is rated G

**Add One and That Makes Three**

 

She was too young to understand what was happening; too young to lose her parents even if they were heartless thieves. But even though this was true, she did lose her parents and did understand why they were gone. Typically in a situation like this, the Avengers would arrange for the child to be brought to a relative’s care. Unfortunately, they couldn’t this time. That only left bringing her to an orphanage which no one thought was a good idea for a child who had been raised by parents that stole and hurt people.

  
After hours of arguing and deep discussion, Billy and Teddy convinced the rest of the Avengers to let them adopt the little girl. The couple had talked before about adopting, but never could figure out if they could manage being Avengers and parents at the same time. Teddy was adamant about them being able to do it, but Billy wasn’t so sure. Now, faced with this situation, Billy realized maybe the only thing he needed was a little push. When he glanced down at the tiny 4-year old clinging tightly to Teddy’s leg, he knew instantly that they were ready.  
  
Before they took her home, they spent a lot of time just talking and getting to know this small girl. She seemed to instantly become attached to Teddy, his bright and warm personality very soothing and invited a very welcoming atmosphere. It surprised them how much she understood about what was going on and it even worried them a bit to find out she had absolutely no resistance to becoming apart of a new family. Her parents were criminals after all, but it seemed she had developed her own personal opinions and values from the lack of parental guidance her biological mother and father gave her.  
  
They took her home with them a week later after Tony Stark got them finalized adoption papers. Being associated with Tony Stark definitely had it’s perks. With just a few nods here and there, Billy and Teddy were legally the adoptive parents of Hanna Altman. They had asked her if she wanted to keep her last name, but she quietly shook her head and said that it was just a name, but if she was going to be Billy and Teddy’s daughter then she’d like everyone to know it.  
  
Though Billy and Teddy weren’t married yet, the couple had talked at length about whether one of them was going to take the other’s name. It was a very long conversation, but with much insistence on Billy’s part, it was decided that the brunette was going to take Teddy’s name. The blonde had lost all connection to the name Altman, but with Billy taking the name, then they could re-establish it with a new family all their own. Now the name would have even more meaning than just the legacy of Sarah Altman.  
  
When the three got home, Billy and Teddy were quick to show Hanna around the apartment with more enthusiasm than was necessary. When they finally got to the spare bedroom that would eventually become her own, she turned to them with a quizzical frown. “My mommy and daddy were wrong,” she said simply with a small nod.  
  
“Wrong about what?” Teddy asked her gently as he crouched down in front of her.  
  
“They said two men can’t love one another like a man and woman can. That it was wrong and they shouldn’t ever be in charge of a child. But I’ve watched you and Wicca-- I mean Mr. Kaplan and I think you love each other more than my mommy and daddy loved each other.” She spoke so matter-of-factly that the two heroes were stunned silent for a few moments.  
  
“Tee…” Teddy turned to look up at his fiancé, his face pinched, a tell-tale sign he was holding back his emotions. After a warm pat on Hanna’s head, the blonde stood back up and pulled Billy into his chest so he could let go. Teddy understood why this was such a big deal for him, and he was so relieved that this was happening. Billy had spent too much of his life being hurt by hate. Hearing this little girl who had been raised by that very hate be so accepting and understanding gave him so many emotions, but mainly hope.  
  
“Are you OK?” Hanna asked with a tug on Billy’s pants. He wiped the wetness from his eyes before looking down at her with a nod.  
  
“Yes, yes actually I’m much more than OK.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head before giving her a firm hug. “Thank you for supporting me and Teddy, honey.” He pulled back after a moment and gave her a warm smile. “I just have one request. From now on, don’t be so formal with us. You shouldn’t feel you need to call me ‘Mr. Kaplan’. Besides,” he said with a grin and a glance up at Teddy, “I wont be Mr. Kaplan for very long.”  
  
“Alright,” she agreed with a childish smile of her own before pointing a finger at the brunette. “You’ll be Daddy-Bee,” she declared and then moved her finger onto Teddy. “And you’ll be Daddy-Tee. That’s OK right?”  
  
“Of course it is,” Teddy assured and bent down to lift the young girl in his arms. “And you are going to be my little princess… if that’s alright with you,” he teased.  
  
"But I’m not a princess! I wasn't born in a castle or anything like that," she said with surprise. Billy and Teddy both laughed and explained to her what he meant. "Daddy-Tee that's silly."  
  
"He's always silly," Billy agreed and gave his fiancé a playful nudge. "Lets order in tonight and watch a movie. How does pizza and The Sound of Music sound?" Teddy rolled his eyes but Hanna seemed to glow with excitement.  
  
"I love that movie! We didn’t have many movies at home so I've watched it like a hundred times!" Teddy glanced from the small girl in his arms to Billy and sighed a breathy chuckle.  
  
"It figures we'd find the one kid who loves that movie almost as much as you, Bee." But Billy wasn't listening as he quickly plucked Hanna from the blonde's arms and spun her around as the two sang to themselves. "What have I gotten myself into?"

 


	2. His and Her Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy takes Hanna out to buy her some new dresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G

**His and Her Dresses**

  
"Where’re we going?"  
  
"We're going to buy you some new dresses," Billy said with a smile as he led Hanna into the mall.  
  
"But I've already got a dress."  
  
"I know, honey, but wouldn't it be nice to have some more?"  
  
"I can have more?" She asked, genuinely surprised.  
  
"Of course," Billy nodded. "And you'll want to have a brand new dress for your first day of kindergarten."  
They looked through a few racks of dresses and picked out a handful for Hanna to try on. He led her to the dressing room and let her try the dresses on by herself. The first dress she came out in was on backwards. Billy chuckled and helped her put the dress on correctly before stepping back for her to twirl in front of the mirror.  
  
"Is it pretty, Daddy?"  
  
"It's very pretty," he agreed as she bounced around in the dress. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I think that purple looks very beautiful on you," came a feminine voice from behind the brunette. "It brings out your eyes."  
  
Hanna beamed at the saleswoman before turning back to Billy. "Does it Daddy?" She opened her eyes comically wide so he could see them better.  
  
"Yes it definitely does," he agreed with a chuckle.  
  
"And if you'd like," the saleswoman said as she crouched down next to Hanna. "There is an adult version of this dress for your mommy so you and her can match."  
  
Billy's smile faltered, not at all expecting this kind of situation to arise. He understood this woman was just doing her job to sell more dresses, but that didn’t change the fact that she now put Hanna in a less than typical situation.  
  
"I have two Daddies," she replied simply. "An’ I don’t think either of them would wear this dress with me, right Daddy?" Billy gave the saleswoman an awkward smile. "Though Uncle Tommy told me once that Daddy-Bee was gonna wear a wedding dress for his an’ Daddy-Tee's wedding. Daddy are you gonna wear a dress for the wedding? Do you wanta wear this dress with me?"  
  
If Billy felt awkward before, his face was burning with embarrassment now. "No, no I'm not, honey. Don't listen to Uncle Tommy he was just being a troublemaker," he said quickly as he ushered Hanna back into the changing room. "Why don’t you try on the other dresses?"  
  
"OK!" Billy sighed and turned back to the very quiet saleswoman, his face only slightly less red.  
  
"Sorry about that," he muttered, hoping she’d choose to go help other customers.  
  
"It's alright," she assured quietly with a small smile. "Don't sweat it. Some kids say everything and anything to whoever will listen.  
  
“If you need any help, I'll be around the department." She turned to leave but stopped and turned back around before she went to far. "Congratulations on your engagement. I hope you have a nice wedding, dress or not."  
  
"Thank you," he said with a small smile and watched her walk off.  
  
"Where did the nice lady go?"  
  
"Hanna," Billy laughed, "the zipper goes on your back."


	3. Bullies of All Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna gets in trouble at school and a parent conference is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated PG

**Bullies of All Ages**

  
They got the call mid-battle. Wiccan had the phone -- he was a bit of a worry-wart and insisted one of them hold on to this phone even during Avenger missions. The unique ring of the number for Hanna’s school caught his attention immediately . Since the battle they were fighting seemed to be coming to an end soon, and the other Avengers had things under control, he quickly stepped back to answer it. The call was from the school’s secretary informing him that Hanna was sitting with the principal. She requested that he come in for a conference. Oh.  
  
After agreeing he’d be there as soon as possible, he quickly sought out his fiancé back at the slowly winning battle. “Hulkling!” He threw up a shield around them right after the blonde punched an advancing grunt out of the way. “Hanna’s school just called. Something happened and they asked for one of us to come in for a conference. I’m sure its nothing serious but I said I’d go since it looks like we’ve got things covered here. You guys will be fine without me, right?”  
  
“Yeah, we’ve almost finished here I think. If something happens I’ll send out a message. Go play Dad,” he said with a smile and dropped a quick kiss to the other’s lips. “I’m sure your battle with the school will be harder than this one.”  
  
“I don’t doubt it,” he replied with mock-enthusiasm. “Stay safe.”  
  
“Of course.” Wiccan dropped the shield after making sure nothing was hurtling at them and teleported out of there.  
  
Billy, no longer Wiccan, walked into Hanna’s school and was promptly shown to Principal Dawson’s office. After a deep breath, he wrapped his knuckles on the door and entered after receiving a bland “come in.”  
  
Immediately his eyes fell on his daughter, a deep frown etched onto her face with a stubborn disposition. She didn’t look up at him, her eyes trained on something near the floor. Before Billy got the chance to even completely close the door behind him, the middle-aged man behind a far too large desk motioned for him to take a seat. “Mr. Altman thank you for coming, I’m sorry I had to call you down in the middle of the day. Please take a seat.”  
  
“Oh I’m not… I’m William Kaplan,” Billy corrected as he took the seat next to his daughter. Principal Dawson frowned and looked down at some papers down on his desk.  
  
“You’re not Hanna’s father?” The brunette sighed.  
  
“I am,” he assured. “I’m written on the enrollment papers as Hanna’s… other parent.” When they had filled out the paperwork, they crossed out ‘Mother’ and just put Billy’s name on the space. The principal looked back down at the papers, his face visibly shifting when he noticed the edits they had made.  
  
“Oh I see. I just assumed… well anyway Mr. Kaplan I’m sure you’re wondering why we called you here.” Billy didn’t miss the fact he didn’t apologize for his mistake, didn’t even seem to care. It was as if he was quietly saying ‘ _well its your fault I was mistaken so I don’t need to apologize_.’ The brunette let it go, not wanting to start an argument already. “Hanna was caught hitting one of her peers.”  
  
“He deserved it!” Hanna shouted suddenly, her face pinched in a similar way Billy’s did when he wanted to hide his emotions.  
  
“Hanna, honey you know better than to do something like that,” Billy chastised with a light frown. “If someone is bothering you then you tell a teacher.”  
  
“But he was laughing at you an’ Daddy-Tee! We were drawing where we live and I drew you, me, an’ Daddy-Tee on the couch. I even drew Maria from The Sound of Music on the TV!” She said proudly, her little hands tugging on Billy’s sleeve. “But Derek laughed an’ said it was gross  an’ that having two daddies is creepy.” Tears were starting to fall down her flushed cheeks, the grip on Billy’s sleeve tightening. “It’s not creepy. I told him but he… he…”  
  
“Oh honey…” Billy pulled her into his lap, both her hands clinging to his shirt as she buried her face into his chest. “Shh…” he gently soothed as he rubbed at her back. Principal Dawson looked as if he was about to interrupt them but found himself interrupted instead as the door opened rather suddenly.  
  
“Sorry,” Teddy huffed from the doorway, clearly out of breath from rushing over after finishing up as Hulkling across town. “I wanted to make sure everything was alright…” He explained as his gaze traveled over his clearly distraught daughter. “What happened?”  
  
“The real Mr. Altman I presume?” Mr. Dawson drawled as he took in the blonde now rushing to his family’s side. Teddy’s arm wrapped around his fiancé’s shoulders and pulled him close, his other hand tenderly petting the back of Hanna’s head. “As I was just telling your… partner, your daughter was caught hitting one of her peers, Mr. Altman.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Someone was teasing her about having two fathers,” Billy explained quietly, his own voice betraying his collected façade. He was so incredibly relieved when he heard Hanna’s acceptance of their family that he forgot about the cruelty that might await her by others outside of their lives. Now was he not only remembering that, but also feeling he was partially at fault. If she had been adopted by another family, maybe she wouldn’t be bullied. Maybe…  
  
“Bee…” Sometimes Billy wondered if telepathy was another one of Teddy’s powers. The larger man gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before whispering into his ear. “This is no one’s fault. Be strong for her. I know you can.” Billy nodded and looked down at Hanna who was just beginning to release her vice grip on his shirt.  
  
Principal Dawson cleared his throat, clearly feeling awkward. “Yes, well as a rule violence isn’t tolerated here. I wonder if your daughter would be better suited to attend a different school or--”  
  
“Excuse me,” Teddy interrupted sharply, startling the older man. “If violence isn’t tolerated, then why isn’t the kid who verbally attacked our daughter not also in this office?”  
  
“Well I don’t think--”  
  
“Clearly you don’t think! I’m not saying what our daughter did to this other child was right, certainly not. But jumping to the conclusion that she doesn’t belong here because she hit someone? Kids do that to each other! I’d find it incredibly unlikely that you’ve never had other kids fighting that are still attending your school. Why is our daughter not welcome here when they are?”  
  
“Tee…” Billy squeezed the blonde’s hand to catch his attention, effectively stopping him from going on a rant he might regret. “Why don’t you take Hanna outside? I’ll finish up in here,” he suggested calmly.  
  
“But--” the brunette lifted Hanna from his lap and gently deposited her into Teddy’s arms. She immediately reasserted her grip, head tucked securely against the side of Teddy’s neck.  
  
“Take her to the playground outside,” he continued as he pulled Teddy to his feet. “This wont take long.”  
  
The two looked at each other silently for a brief moment before Teddy sighed with resignation and nodded. He shot a pointed glare at the principal and turned to walk out of the office. Mr. Dawson sighed with relief and visibly relaxed into his chair.  
  
“Thank you for getting him to leave I --“ Billy turned sharply on the man and leaned over the desk, his palms laying flat over the papers scattered on the surface. He smiled slightly, if a bit cruelly.  
  
“I want to make something clear, _sir_. You were right about our daughter not belonging here. She doesn’t belong in a place that gives her absolutely no respect. I don’t want to assume your lack of respect towards her is because of me and my fiancé, but ultimately is doesn’t matter. She did something wrong. We’re going to make sure it never happens again. It’s really that simple. She’s not a monster that deserves to be kicked out of the _first grade_ because she let her anger control her when a classmate insulted her family.”  
  
Billy straightened, his eyes not once leaving the slack-jawed principal. He flashed him an almost predatory smirk and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t like making threats, Mr. Dawson but I want you to know that I didn’t do you a favor when I got my fiancé to leave. He may be more physically intimidating, but don’t think for a second that he’s your biggest problem. Neither of us has any tolerance for bullies. Whether they’re the little boy who’s picking on our daughter, or the principal who thinks he can decide that she’s the main problem.  
  
“She’s going to keep going to your school, even if she deserves to go somewhere else. She’s going to get an apology from the boy who provoked her, and in return she will apologize to him for hitting him. I want you to make sure his parents know _why_ their son was hit and that he is in just as much trouble as our daughter is.” Billy’s eyes flashed blue for half a second -- which he greatly regrets doing after leaving the office -- and cocks his head to the side with a smile. “Are we at an understanding?”  
  
Principal Dawson nodded slowly, his voice completely lost along with the feeling in his limbs. When he had first received young Hanna Altman into his office that afternoon, the last thing he expected was to get scared shitless by not one but both of her gay fathers. Definitely a first for Harry Dawson.  
  
“Excellent,” Billy said with a much less frightening air. “We’ll be taking Hanna home for the rest of the day,” he tossed over his shoulder as he opened the door. “Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Dawson.” The door shut, a deafening silence descending over the office as the principal re-evaluated what just happened.  
  
All the way out to the playground, Billy took his time taking deep, calming breaths. He knew he went over the top and he knew that he should have handled that a bit differently. But once he had heard the little hitches in his daughter’s voice while she explained herself… well it was hard not to go over the top for her. He was bullied for almost all of his childhood, he was not going to just stand around and let the same thing happen to Hanna.  
  
By the time he got to the playground, he had himself composed and ready to face his family with a smile on his face. Teddy looked up immediately, searching Billy’s face for any sign of what happened after he left. Hanna was busy climbing the slide backwards, thankfully looking less upset than when he last saw her.  
  
“What happened?” Teddy asked quietly as Billy sat himself next to the blonde.  
  
“I explained a few things to him,” Billy said carefully as he watched Hanna jump up and down excitedly on a wooden bridge. “The boy who provoked her is going to apologize and his parents informed of what happened. Hanna needs to apologize too of course and we need to have a talk with her but the main thing was making sure she was being treated equally.”  
  
Teddy smiled and wrapped an arm around the brunette’s shoulders. “Definitely the harder battle.“ He pulled him close and pressed a kiss to the corner of Billy’s mouth. “What a hero.” Billy turned towards the blonde and pressed their lips together softly.  
  
“Hey! Stop kissing an’ watch me climb to the top! I can do it really really fast!” Hanna yelled at them from the bottom of the jungle gym. The two men laughed, but complied to the young lady’s wishes.


	4. The Best Ones Are Gay AND Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy and Hanna go out searching for a birthday present for Billy, but they end up getting something extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G
> 
> PS - I haven't been writing much lately, but after getting a nice comment and some kudos I got inspired to write something again :)

**The Best Ones Are Gay AND Taken**

  
“Daddy what about this?” Hanna excitedly asked as she waved a boxed Hulkling action figure above her head. “Hulkling is his favorite, right?” She giggled to herself at her own humor.  
  
“Well I’d hope so,” Teddy chuckled. “But I think we should get him something else,” he said as he lifted the small girl into his arms. “Since he’s got the real thing already,” he murmured into her ear with a smile and she giggled again.  
  
“What about…” Hanna looked thoughtful as Teddy put the Hulkling figure back on the rack. “What about some new magic books? The ones he has already are so old and smelly,” she said and pulled a face that had Teddy laughing again. “I think he needs new ones that aren’t smelly.”  
  
“What were you doing smelling those? You know you’re not supposed to touch those,” he chastised lightly as they left the comic book store.  
  
“I knooow!” She insisted as if Teddy was stupid to think she didn’t. “Daddy-Bee let me look at them once and they are smelly and dusty and some of them look like they’re gonna fall apart! I think some of them are even dangerous! Daddy I _know_ I heard one of them growl!”  
  
“And that’s why we keep them in a very safe place,” Teddy assured her. “But that’s the point of them, princess. They’re supposed to be old and smelly, otherwise they wouldn’t be as special. I think it’s some kind of rule that they need to be a bit creepy,” he added with some eerie _Ooooo_ ’s.  
  
“Daddy stop that!” She giggled and lightly smacked him on the arm. “We need to get Daddy-Bee a birthday present! Focus!”  
  
“Ow! Help! I’m being attacked!” Teddy pretended to be wounded and stumbled on purpose. “I need a hero! Captain America! Iron Man! Thor!”  
  
“What about Wiccan?” Hanna teased as she continued to ‘beat up’ the blonde.  
  
“Oh yes I definitely need his help. Help me Wiccan!”  
  
The two continued their little game all around the city while they looked for a proper birthday gift. What do you get a man who can warp reality to his will? Billy insisted he didn’t want anything special when both Teddy and Hanna asked him. He was a simple man with simple tastes, which is great but makes getting him the perfect gift a little difficult.  
  
“Birthdays are haaaard!” Hanna whined as they left yet another shop.  
  
“Don’t worry, princess, we’ll find something,” Teddy assured with a gentle squeeze around her hand. “Oh! I’ve got an idea. Well, an idea to get an idea.” Hanna looked up at him with an expression that eerily resembled something he would see on his fiancé’s face. “Let’s head to Bryant Park for a bit. We can relax and get our thoughts together. How does that sound?” The little girl smiled and nodded eagerly before pulling the blonde along towards the park.  
  
There were quite a few people but not enough to be crowded. They found a spot on the grass to sit and laid back to stare up at the sky. Teddy pointed out a few clouds that he could see and gave them ridiculous names. Hanna giggled and produced counter stories to his with each one, insisting that ‘Daddy! That looks nothing like a walrus on a trampoline. It’s a Dalek with a tutu!’ Teddy’s only response being they should have never let her stay up so late watching the Doctor Who marathon.  
  
Just as soon as counting clouds became far too boring, Hanna spotted a boy around her age playing with some toys. Teddy glanced over at the kid and his guardian before nodding his ascent for her to talk to him. A warm feeling spread through him as he watched her run off towards the boy, her arms moving around wildly as she spoke to him. It made him remember the time they had first met. She was so quiet and serious. But now she was smiling and excited. He and Billy really were doing a great thing to give this child back her youth.  
  
“Excuse me,” Teddy jumped out of his thoughts at the gentle, feminine voice. A young woman with light auburn hair stood next to him with a smile that matched her voice perfectly. “Are you Hanna’s father? I’m Josh’s mother.”  
  
“Oh! Yes, sorry, yes I’m Hanna’s father.” He made to stand up to shake her hand but the woman motioned for him to stay seated with a chuckle and sat down next to him instead.  
  
“Nicole… my name is Nicole I mean,” she offered a little awkwardly as she held out her hand.  
  
“Ted,” he said with a grin and shook her hand firmly. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“Yes, likewise,” she agreed softly as her eyes traveled to look at Teddy’s left hand. No ring. “I… I uhh-- your daughter is beautiful. You and your wife must be very compatible.”  
  
“Oh…” the blonde ran a hand awkwardly through his hair as he glanced over at Hanna telling Josh a very animated story. “I’m not-- I uhh.. I don’t have a wife,” he settled on at last. “Hanna was adopted by me an--”  
  
“Oh! I am so sorry!” Nicole interrupted with embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to pry.”  
  
“It’s fine, really,” Teddy assured with a small smile. “An easy mistake to make.”  
  
“Well as consolation, I’ll tell you that I’m not married either. Well not anymore. It’s just me and Josh now.” The woman smiled at her son, not an ounce of unease about revealing the information to a stranger.  
  
“I’m sorry it didn’t work out with you and your ex-husband,” he offered clumsily. She waved off the apology with a scoff.  
  
“He wasn’t worth the trouble. I’m glad we split. Once I had Josh, he just… changed.” She seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a moment before blushing as she came back to realize who she was talking to. “I’m really sorry. I’m being incredibly impolite aren’t I? Talking about such unpleasant things, and to a complete stranger!”  
  
“It’s really alright,” Teddy insisted. “Trust me, you’re by far one of the least impolite persons I’ve had the pleasure of meeting in this park.”  
  
“Is that so?” She said with a laugh, her shoulders visibly relaxing. “Well good, I wasn’t sure if I had frightened you off yet.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m pretty hard to scare.”  
  
“If you don’t mind me asking…” Nicole pulled a few blades of grass out of the ground as she sorted out how she wanted to propose meeting up with him again. A gorgeous, genuinely nice guy who likes children? She can’t let him go. “Would you be interested in going out for coffee some time? With me?”  
  
His face fell, the smile he was sporting just a moment ago slowly fading. Before he could even utter a single syllable, Hanna bounced back over with Josh in tow. “Daddy I got an idea for Daddy-Bee’s birthday present! Josh gave me some really neat ideas!”  
  
“Mommy!” Josh looked at his mother in awe. “Hanna has two daddies! Isn’t that so… so strange and cool?! I wonder what it would be like to have two mommies.” Nicole stared at her son in shock, another wave of embarrassment crashing over her.  
  
“I’m sorry Nicole,” Teddy said quietly after Hanna turned to Josh to discuss what having two mommies might be like. “I have a fiancé, Bill. We’re getting married within the year.”  
  
“I see…” she muttered, averting her eyes from the blonde’s face. “It’s alright. You were too good to be true anyway. It’s like they say, all the good ones are already taken or gay. In this case, both.”  
  
“Hey,” Teddy laid a comforting hand on Nicole’s shoulder and smiled. “Don’t give up. You’d be surprised how many single, straight guys there are who’re more than good.” He stood up and held out his hand to help Nicole to her feet. She paused for just a moment before taking his hand. “And trust me, they’re thinking thoughts that aren’t to different from yours.”  
  
“I suppose you’re right,” she quietly agreed. “Thank you.” Teddy shook his head.  
  
“Please…” The blonde reached down and picked up his daughter, balancing her on top of his shoulders. “Let me buy you a coffee sometime to apologize for inadvertently leading you on.”  
  
“Well alright. I could always use more friends who are parents,” she laughed and nodded. “I’d love to meet your fiancé as well, so when you guys are free…” She scribbled her number onto a piece of paper and handed it to Teddy. “Give me a call and we’ll swap parenting tips.”  
  
“Fantastic.”  
  
“Daaa-deeeee! Let’s go before we’re late for dinner!” Hanna reminded him with a light tug on his hair. “Daddy-Bee will be mad! And I‘ll blame you! I‘ll tell him you were flirting with Josh‘s mommy!”  
  
“Don’t do that,” Teddy begged with mild seriousness. “We’re leaving, we’re leaving.”  
  
They said their goodbyes and left the park. Hanna explained the present idea, Teddy nodding and adding in his own ideas as they walked. It had been a successful day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The little girl they adopt is my own character but otherwise I do not own any of MARVEL's characters.


End file.
